Mikan and her Friends in Wonderland
by GrayFullbusterisMine
Summary: Mikan Sakura loves to draw what if her creations become true? And what if the Princess of the Kuran Kingdom and her Bodyguard from the place called Wonderland goes to the real world just to tell them to Mikan and her friends that they need their help.
1. Introductions

Hi everyone! This is my first time in writing a Fanfiction so please don't be mad at me if some of my grammars are wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Vampire Knight.

Summary: Mikan Sakura loves to draw what if her creations become true? And what if the Princess of the Kuran Kingdom and her Bodyguard from the world named _Wonderland _goes to the world called _Earth _just to tell them to Mikan and her Friends that they need her help to save the world called _Wonderland_ that Mikan created. Will Mikan and her Friends will help them?

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong>

Name: Mikan Sakura

Age: 14 Years Old

Alices: Nullification Alice, Insertion Alice, S.E.C (S = Stealing E =Erase and C =Copy) and Soul Alice (She doesn't know that she has a Soul Alice that can give reality to her creation. All she knows that she only has 3 Alices. Even though her soul Alice has already awaken 2 years ago)

Likes: Draw, Sing and Dance

Name: Hotaru Imai

Age: 14 Years Old

Alice: Invention Alice

Likes: Blackmailing other people and invent new things

Name: Anna Umenomiya

Age: 14 Years Old

Alice: Cooking Alice

Like: Cook

Name: Nonoko Umenomiya (She and Anna are Twins)

Age: 14 Years old

Alice: Chemistry Alice

Likes: Make a Potions, Medicines and Chemicals

Name: Misaki Harada

Age 15 Years Old

Alice: Doppelganger Alice

Like: Bully those who bully the small kids

* * *

><p><em>That's for all everyone! Warning! In<em>_ the next chapter some of the characters are OOC!_


	2. Meet Mikan and her Friends

Hello everyone! This is the chapter 1 of Mikan and her Friends in Wonderland. Before we start I would like to tell all of you that I didn't put this fanfic in Crossover! Because I didn't like to hehehe so ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Vampire Knight or Ouran High School Host Club!

Summary: Mikan Sakura loves to draw what if her creations become true? And what if the Princess of the Kuran Kingdom and her Bodyguard from the world named _Wonderland _goes to the world called _Earth _just to tell them to Mikan and her Friends that they need her help to save the world called _Wonderland_ that Mikan created. Do Mikan and her Friends will help them?

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Alice Academy<strong>_

_**Normal Pov:**_

Mikan and her friends are going to their classroom while most of the students around them especially the boys have a heart in their eyes because of their charms and beauty while their fan clubs started to greet them ''Ohayo Mikan-sama, Hotaru-sama, Misaki-sama, Nonoko-sama, Anna-sama" said their fans while the five of them just smiled. Mikan, Hotaru, Misaki, Nonoko and Anna have their own Fan clubs. They are the most Popular Girls in Alice Academy.

Mikan and the gang have their own group called the HOT5 Mikan is the leader of the HOT5. Mikan and her friends are always in the same class. Every girl in the academy wants to join in the group called HOT5 but none of them succeed in joining their group so they all gave up.

Mikan Sakura is the most popular among of her friends. The second is Misaki Harada, Third is Hotaru Imai (shocking right? hehehe^^) Fourth is Nonoko Umenomiya and the Fifth is Anna Umenomiya….. Once in a month some of the boys confessed their love to them but none of them accept their love while some girls envy them because of their beauty, charms and most of all because of their Popularity.

Every girl in the academy wants to be them. Mikan has a hazel eyes, her hair is brunette and a shoulder length hair. Her height is 153cm she has a weight of 39kg has a perfect slender body and for 12 years old she has the right size of breast. Hotaru Imai has a violet eyes, her hair is raiven and a short hair. Her height is 155cm she has weight of 34kg same as mikan. Hotaru has a slender body and a B-cup breast. Misaki Harada has pink eyes and a pink hair her hair is up to shoulder has a slender body and a C-cup breast her height is 160cm and her weigth is 43kg. Nonoko Umenomiya has a blue eye, her hair is dark blue and a waist length hair has a slender body and a B-cup breast her height is 152cm and has a weight of 39kg. Anna Umenomiya has pink eyes like misaki and the color of her hair is light pink her hair length is just like nonoko waist length hair while her height is 150cm and her weight is 37kg.

_Time Skip:_

* * *

><p><em>In The Classroom<em>

After they arrived at their classroom Mikan and Misaki Started to talk about the anime that they watched yesterday! "Misaki, I can't believe that I watch Vampire Knight Again after 2 years! I Think I'm addicted in that anime again!''Mikan said (Mikan and Misaki already watch vampire knight 2 years ago but yesterday vampire knight is in ON AIR again^^) Misaki said "me too I think I'm addicted in that anime AGAIN!" "So tell me who do you like in vampire knight?" Mikan said "I like Kaname Kuran and Aido Hanabusa both of them are so cool not to mention handsome" Misaki said in a shy tone "ohhh... in Vampire Knight I like Senri Shiki and Zero Kiryu! Both of them are sooo hot!" Mikan said.

"So mind if you tell me what Favorite scene in Vampire Knight do you like?" Misaki said "I love the scene when yuuki feed zero a chocolate in the bathroom, When Senri use his Blood whip and when he took the sword in the ground that takuma use to kill his grandpa and then he sway the sword in the air! That is so cool I really love the scene when he sways the sword in the air" Mikan said in enthusiastic voice (do you know what episode in vampire knight guilty is that? If not it's in episode 13 of vampire knight guilty…I really love that scene when senri sways the sword^^) "hahaha I love that part too when senri sways the sword then rima says THAT IS SO UNCOOL! Hahaha let's change the topic… my favorite scene in vampire knight is when kaname turns yuuki into a vampire! And when aido is following yuuki just to give her sandals" Misaki said (I think that episode is in episode 8 vampire knight guilty)

The twins' heared all what they are talking about and they protested "We like Vampire Knight too but we prefer Ouran High School Host Club!" they said in unison. Anna said "I love Tamaki Suoh! He's so dreamy!" while nonoko said "and I love Kyoya Ootori! Because he's cool and smart! And the other reason why I love Kyoya is because he is soo handsome in wearing an eye glass!" Anna agreed on what nonoko said.

Mikan said" I like Ouran High School Host Club too but I Love Vampire Knight because Vampire Knight is so mysterious, right misaki?" Misaki nodded. "Okay! Okay! Just please don't fight only because of an anime" Nonoko said "By the way what is hotaru doing? Misaki asked "ohh, She's reading her new book that mikan gave in her birthday last month" Anna said "ohh" Misaki said.

When narumi arrived at the classroom, all of the students returned to their perspective seats. "Good Morning, my lovely students!" narumi said in cheerful tone. The brunette girl and her friends except from hotaru greeted him back with a smile on their faces, while the others didn't greet him back. Narumi cleared his throat and began to explain their activity today "class today our free period time will be replaced by history class because serina-sensei said that you all need to study because some of you didn't study yet and there will be an exam next week" narumi said. The entire student groaned at what narumi said narumi said "okay if it's all clear to all of you then I'll be Adieu!"

_Mikan Sakura's POV:_

"Mou, I hate history! It's so boring" I pouted while an idea came to my mind "ah-ah! I'll just draw later while my other classmates are studying" I smiled happily when that idea came to my mind.

_Misaki Harada's POV:_

Damn it! I forgot to study yesterday! And I almost forgot that we had an exam next week I better study I want to be in second place this time because last year I'm in third place while mikan got the second place! I know that Hotaru is gonna be First again this year" I said to myself. "I wonder what mikan and the twins will do later in the history class. I know that hotaru will think of her new creation later. I envy hotaru so much! But I don't hate her it's just like that hotaru doesn't need to study sometimes because she is already smart enough for Pete's sake!" I pouted on what I said.

_Anna Umenomiya's POV:_

"Nonoko, I wonder if our class will be boring later. What do you think? We all know that mikan will only draw hehehe because she always draw in our free period time, oh well I'll just think some new recipe later. What about you nonoko? What will you do later in our history class?" I said.

_Nonoko Umenomiya's POV:_

"I'm sure it will be boring later!" I said at anna. "Hahaha, your right mikan will only draw later." I laugh when anna said that mikan will only draw later, "anna sure knows mikan a lot" I thought. "So you're gonna think of a new recipe? That's great! Me? I'll just study some of the ingredients of love potion" I said to anna (let's just pretend that nonoko doesn't know the ingredients of a love potion xD).

* * *

><p><em><span>Time Skip:<span>_

_History Class_

"Good Morning, class! Please open your history book on page 119 and after you find page 119 please study immediately, and for those who don't have their history book you can look at the book of your seatmate "Serina said "and for those who don't study I'm sure your grades will fall and you'll become a repeater next year" Serina said with a warning tone on her voice which scare some of the students. "Hai, sensei!" all of the students said it in unison including mikan who said it in a lazily tone while hotaru in a nonchalant tone while misaki, anna and nonoko said it in a calmly tone.

_Mikan Sakura's POV:_

Mou, I don't need to study! I already studied history with hotaru yesterday before we go to sleep!" I sigh "and I'm sure that I'm in the top 3 again" I said confidently at myself "I'll just draw to kill time because I'm so sure that this class will be boring" I thought.

_Normal POV:_

All the students are studying History including Misaki because she didn't studied yesterday. But except from Mikan, Anna, Hotaru and Nonoko who already studied.

(The arrangements of their seats are these: Hotaru - Mikan those two are seatmates while the arrangement of the three is these: Misaki - Nonoko - Anna those three are in the back seat of Mikan and Hotaru.)

_Nonoko Umenomiya's POV:_

"I think love potion is easy to make. I'm going to make it some other day because I'm bust this week so I can't make love potion in this week" I mumble "huh? It's a miracle! Misaki is studying hard! I don't believe on what I see! Is it because she wants to be in second place? I thought while I'm staring at Misaki.

_Misaki Harada's POV:_

"Why is nonoko staring at me that long? Is there dirt on my face?" I thought. "Hey nonoko! Why are you staring at me that long?" I whisper because if sensei caught us chatting we are dead!

_Normal POV:_

"Huh? Oh it's nothing please don't mind me" Nonoko Whisper "oh okay!" Misaki said with a smile on her face. "hey you two! What are you whispering at? And why aren't both of you don't study?" Serina said with an angry tone on her voice "It's nothing sensei! I'm only asking nonoko what page she's reading at, right nonoko?" Misaki said in a nervous tone "uhmm.. Ye-yes sensei! She's only asking me on what page I'm reading" Nonoko said with a stuttered in her voice. "Oh okay, Just don't make a noise again even if the noise is a whisper and please study" Serina said calmly while walking on the other side of the classroom.

Nonoko let out a quick sigh "Thank God! I thought we are dead!" Misaki chuckled a bit "hahaha if you don't mind I'm go to study" "Ok!" that's all nonoko said after that she turn her back where anna is. "oi nonoko why are you staring at misaki earlier?" Anna asked because she is curios on what on earth nonoko stare at misaki that long "I'm just surprised that misaki is studying very hard" Nonoko said while anna giggled a bit "hahaha if I were you I'll be surprised too because she doesn't take her studies seriously but now? Look at her!" Anna laugh then the student who is in front of them said "SHHH..." so anna shot her mouth. "So let's go back to what are we doing" Nonoko whisper while anna nodded.

On the side of Mikan. Mikan is preparing the materials that she will need in drawing while humming a song.

_Mikan Sakura POV:_

Pencil Check! Eraser Check! Paper Check! And last Color Check! "Ok I'm ready to draw" I said to myself. "Hmmm…what will I draw today? Ah-ha! I'll draw a fountain with an angel on the top!" I thought to myself. "heh, I remember when I'm only a 9 years old, some people said that my drawings are beautiful and I remember when I and hotaru join in a drawing contest" I thought

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

Hey hotaru! Do you want to join in a drawing contest that narumi announced earlier? The event will be held next week" a 12 years old brunette girl said with a cheerful tone in her voice "whatever!" a 12 years old raiven girl said in a monotone voice. "So do you want to be my partner? Because the contest is consisting of two players per team" a nine year old Mikan said "ok but if we lose I'm going to shoot you with my new upraged baka gun" Hotaru said on the other hand, mikan sweat drop on what hotaru.

_Time Skip:_

"The winners are…" the emcee said with the sound of the drum "Congratulions Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai! You two are the winner of this contest!" The emcee. "Congrats on your victory" The emcee said loudly. "Sakura-san I really love the school (Alice Academy) that you draw. Your drawing is so much look alike in a reality!" The first judge said cheerfully. "You have my compliment Imai-san. The design that you make is wonderful! Especially the Vatican church that you draw!" (Do you know the church in rome, Italy? That is the church in rome) The second judge said in a high pitch tone. "You two are amazing! I expect a high expectation at both of you; you two have a bright future I might say!" The third judge said proudly while the two just smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of the Flashback<strong>_

_Hotaru Imai's POV:_

"That baka is drawing again! She doesn't care if her grades will fall. Even if she already study doesn't mean that she will pass" I thought.

_Normal POV:_

All the students have their own business. Misaki and Hotaru are studying while the twins are reading their own book while Mikan is drawing. After mikan finish drawing she cleans her table and started to take a nap.

_Mikan's Dream:_

Where the hell am I? Where is this place? I asked but still I received no response so I started to shivered. Then my eyes widened because of what I see "Why? Why the castle that I draw last 2 years is here? And why is the surrounding of this place is so familiar?" I asked to myself "Am I just hallucinating? There's no way that all of my creations became true! Or is it just a coincidence? But hell no! It isn't just a coincidence!" I yell angrily "if someone is playing a prank on me please stop it!" I said with a pleading voice.

"Nobody is playing a prank on you Mikan-san! Please help us! The world that you created is being ruined by some group! They want to rule this world that you created!" an unfamiliar voice said. "A-Am I just he-hearing things?" my voice started to stuttered. "no you're not just hearing things! Please save us! You and your friends can only save us together with the royals here!" an unfamiliar voice said to me. "M-Me and M-My F-Friends?" I asked. "Yes Mikan-san you and your friends can only help us together with the royals in this world!" an unfamiliar voice said to me "How can we help you?" I said to her/him "you'll find out later" the unfamiliar voice started to echoing in my head.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the characters are OOC and if some if my grammars are wrong but I'm trying to try my best to make my grammars right and I'm really trying my best to make this story good. Please review! So see next time! And for those who already review in chapter 1 thank you!<p>

See you guys next and please review! No Flames! xD


	3. Meet the Bodyguard

Hi guys! This is the chapter 2 of Mikan and her Friends in Wonderland! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor Vampire Knight

Summary: Mikan Sakura loves to draw what if her creations become true? And what if the Princess of the Kuran Kingdom and her Bodyguard from the world named _Wonderland _goes to the world called _Earth _just to tell them to Mikan and her Friends that they need her help to save the world called _Wonderland_ that Mikan created. Do Mikan and her Friends will help them?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV:<strong>_

"Sakura-san , Mikan-chan! , Mimi! , Mikan!"All of the students including Serina are trying to wake her up but none of them succeed in waking her up, until Hotaru shot her Baka gun to Mikan.

_Baka Baka Baka_

After Hotaru shot Her, Mikan finally awake and all of her classmate sigh in relief but all of them sweat drop and stare at Hotaru. "What? Why are all of you staring at me? Hotaru said in monotone while glared at them. The students take a few steps back because they didn't wanna experience the wrath of Hotaru Imai so they all take a few steps backward except for Misaki, Nonoko and Anna. "What's up guys?" Mikan said in a lazily tone, Mikan notices that her classmates sigh in relief and take a few steps backward? Mikan had a questioning face on her face but mikan just ingnored it.

"Huh? What's wrong everyone? Why did all of you sign in relief?" Mikan asked not knowing that all of them are worrid about her. "ohh it's nothing mikan-chan, but we all thought that you're having a nightmare again so we all decide to wake you up but none of us succeed in waking you up so anna called hotaru to wake you up" Nonoko said. "So? What did hotaru did to wake me up?" Mikan asked in curios tone. "Hotaru used her baka gun to wake you up, Mimi" Misaki said.

"ohh so that's why when I woke up I kinda feel my head ache a little" Mikan said while scratching the back of her head where hotaru shot her. "Everyone, thanks for trying to wake me up even if all of you didn't succeed in waking me up" Mikan said cheerful with a bright smile on her face, all of them said you're welcome " You're Welcome Sakura-san, Mikan-sama, Sakura-sama" while some of them only blushed because of mikan's bright smile.

After that, mikan remember that the one who succeed in waking her up is her best friend "oh, and thanks for waking me up using your baka gun hotaru!" Mikan said to hotaru. "It's nothing dummy, just don't worry us next time and you owe me 350 rabbits for waking you up" Hotaru said with a yen sign on her eyes The 4 girls sweat drop and all of them have the same thought "That's hotaru for you". "okay I'll give it later" Mikan said While Hotaru just nodded.

"By the way Mimi care to tell us what you'd dreamt earlier?" Misaki asked with a hint of a curiosity and worried in her voice. "I'll just tell all of you later in our room" Mikan said while trying to smile but she failed so she use a fake smile. She thought that nobody notice that her smile is a fake but she's wrong hotaru notice it. Hotaru just let it pass this time because she knows that something is bugging her.

"_I really can't believe that I have a weird dream but it is true that somebody needs_ _our help? If it's true then how can we help?"_ Mikan thought deeply while they are going to the canteen to eat lunch.

_**Time Skip:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Their Room:<strong>_

"So do you want to tell us what did you dreamt earlier?" Nonoko asked while taking a glass of water in the fridge. "I'll tell you but promise me that you won't that I'm a weird." Mikan said. "We promise!" They all said except for Hotaru who just smiled, Mikan understood what Hotaru means so she Began to tell them what she'd dreamt about earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan's Dream_

Where the hell am I? Where is this place? I asked but still I received no response so I started to shivered. Then my eyes widened because of what I see "Why? Why the castle that I draw last 2 years is here? And why is the surrounding of this place is so familiar?" I asked to myself "Am I just hallucinating? There's no way that all of my creations became true! Or is it just a coincidence? But hell no! It isn't just a coincidence!" I yell angrily "if someone is playing a prank on me please stop it!" I said with a pleading voice.

"Nobody is playing a prank on you Mikan-san! Please help us! The world that you created is being ruined by some group! They want to rule this world that you created!" an unfamiliar voice said. "A-Am I just he-hearing things?" my voice started to stuttered. "no you're not just hearing things! Please save us! You and your friends can only save us together with the royals here!" an unfamiliar voice said to me. "M-Me and M-My F-Friends?" I asked. "Yes Mikan-san you and your friends can only help us together with the royals in this world!" an unfamiliar voice said to me "How can we help you?" I said to her/him "you'll find out later" the unfamiliar voice started to echoing in my head.

_**End of the Flashback**_

"That is so scary and mysterious!" Anna said. "It's not that scary but I wonder whose voice it is " Mikan said while placing a finger in her chin. "Do you think it's just a dream?" Misaki asked.

"I think it isn't just a dream" Hotaru said nonchalantly. "You're right Hotaru! It isn't just a dream! My insticts tell me that it's not only a dream and somebody needs our help!" Nonoko said while Mikan, Anna and Misaki agreed on what Nonoko said.

Later on an unfamiliar voice started to speak while a bright light appeared in front of their eyes so they all covered their eyes except for hotaru who just use her new invent shades that can protect your eyes from brighter lights.

"Yes, we all need your help especially you Sakura-san!" an unfamiliar voice said. "Who's the owner of that voice?" the twins said in unison while hugging each other because of their fears while Misaki and Mikan jumped a little on their seat because both of them are shock. While hotaru has still in her façade face but deep inside she's a little bit afraidso she moves a little near Mikan.

Mikan on the other hand knows that Hotaru her Best Friend is afraid so she held Hotaru's hand tightly. After mikan held her hand hotaru feels a bit comfortable.

"Oh sorry for scaring all of you" An unfamiliar voice apologized but for Mikan that voice is so familiar to her. Then after a few seconds Mikan and the gang saw the face of the owner of the unfamiliar voice. All of them are shocked especially Mikan and Misaki because the two have already seen the face of the one girl beside the girl who spoke earlier.

Mikan stare at the familiar girl in Foot to Head. The familiar girl has a grayish-purple hair and eyes. Her hair is relaxed, with bangs at eyebrow length and a small bun adorning the side of her head. Her height Is about 152cm.

"The exact face of Maria Kurenai in Vampire Knight" Misaki thought like she's shouting in her head. "Uhmm… are you Maria Kurenai?" Misaki asked the Gray hair girl. "Yes, I am" Maria replied "Why did you ask?" Maria said.

"So you're the one on Vampire Knight!" Mikan shouted "Did you say the word Vampire?" . "Ha-hai why did you ask?" Mikan asked. "Actually I'm a vampire" Maria said. "You're a Vampire?" Mikan and Misaki said in unison.

"Yes, but she's not the only one, I'm a vampire too" A raven girl with a crimson eyes said. Mikan and Misaki widened their eyes and both of them dropped their jaws.

"You two are a Vampire?" Mikan, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko including Hotaru. Hotaru loses her stoic face, Her stoic face became like the 4 girls who has their jaws dropped and eyes widen. The 5 girls both have the same expressions.

While the raven girl just chuckled because of their reaction, Maria has a questioning face appeared on her face.

* * *

><p>So do you like it? Review if you like it or not….I'm really sorry for my wrong grammars and for the OOC but don't worry I'll try hard so that my grammars will be good enough^^<p>

Ohh before I forgot this story has many twists! And I'm planning to add more! so next chapter will be up! Don't forget to review! Bai-bai!


	4. Meet the Princess

Hello every one, this is the chapter 3 of Mikan and her friends in Wonderland! Enjoy! ^^  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor Vampire Knight.<p>

Summary:Mikan Sakura loves to draw what if her creations become true? And what if the Princess of the Kuran Kingdom and her Bodyguard from the world named _Wonderland _goes to the world called _Earth _just to tell them to Mikan and her Friends that they need her help to save the world called _Wonderland_ that Mikan created. Will Mikan and her Friends will help them?

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong>

Name: Maria Kurenai

Age: ?

Royal Status: Bodyguard of the Princess of Kuran Kingdom

Status: Vampire

Relationship Status: Single

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Pov<strong>_

"Don't be so shocked, in our place there's a lot of vampires, wizards, witches and fairies" A raven hair girl said with a smile on her face. "Princess, we've come here to tell them that we need their help not to chit-chat with them" Maria said. "Oh I forgot hehehehe, thanks for reminding me Maria, By the way I didn't introduced myself yet. My name is Aoi, Aoi Kuran the Princess of the Kuran Kingdom and this is Maria my bodyguard" Aoi said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet both of you Maria-san, Aoi-san. Sorry for not introducing ourselves too" Nonoko said. "I'm Anna Umenomiya and this is my twin sister, Nonoko Umenomiya" Anna said. "I'm Misaki Harada, you can me Misaki if you want" Misaki said. "I'm Mikan Sakura and this is my friend Hotaru" Mikan said. "Hotaru Imai Nice to meet you" Hotaru said emotionlessly. "That girl name hotar sre have the same thought as my onii-sama" Aoi thought.

"Nice meeting all of you! We came from the place named Wonderland, the world that Sakura-san created" Aoi said as she sit down on the sofa. "Ehh? I'm the one who created it? Mikan said while she has a questioning look appeared on her face. "Yes, you are, you're creation can be a reality" Maria explain while the others are listening to her.

"How is that happened?" Misaki asked. "I'll explain it to all of you, Sakura-san has a soul alice, she can give life to her drawings, but all of Sakura-san drawings goes to the wonderland, Sakura-san's drawings can't be reality in this world, only in wonderland they become true ." Aoi explain.

"So all of Mikan's drawing goes to wonderland, am I right?" Hotaru asked. "Yes, you're right Imai-san" Maria said. "That is so cool! But I thought she only has 3 Alices?" Anna said. "Actually her soul Alice awakens two years ago" Maria said. "So that means she doesn't know that her soul Alice awakens two years ago?" Nonoko asked. "That's right!"Aoi suddenly said.

"Woah! I have a 6 Alices? That's cool!" Mikan said enthusiastically. "So let's go to the point, Mikan's dream is really true?" Hotaru asked. "Yes, it is" Maria said. "We need your help to save our place!" Aoi said worryingly. "There's a group named AAO that wants to rule our place!" Maria said.

"AAO?" the 5 gang said it unison. "So that's the reason why AAO stop attacking us 2 years ago" Misaki said. "We really need your help!" Aoi said. "Why? I thought Vampires are Powerful? Especially the Purebloods?" Mikan asked. "Yes, we are powerful but it doesn't mean that we can destroy the AAO, An Alice person is more powerful than us in our Place because You, Sakura-san an Alice person created our place. On our place we can't defeat an Alice Person even if we're Powerful or not" Aoi said.

"So will you help us destroy the group called AAO?" Maria asked. "I'll help! Because I don't want AAO rule the wonderland" Mikan said. "Uhmmm….. We will help too" The twins said in unison. "I'm in!" Misaki said with a smile on her face. "If that dummy will help, I'll help too because that dummy is so clumsy, I don't want her and my friend will be in danger" Hotaru said while showing her rare smile to Mikan.

Mikan and the other just smiled. "So, let's go to our place?" Maria asked. "Wait! We should tell to the principal that we will go with you!" Misaki said. "No need to tell him because my father already told him and my father said that they gave all of you a permission to go with us" Aoi said. "So the principal knows that the place called Wonderland does exist? " Hotaru asked out of curiosity

"Yes, he knows that our place exists" Maria said as she crossed her legs. "Ohhh" the twins said. "But can we stay until tomorrow?" Mikan said shyly. "It's okay!" Aoi said happily. "So do you want to stay with us until tomorrow, Princess Aoi and Maria-san?" Misaki asked. "Ok" Aoi said without hesitating or without thinking. "But please cut the –san in my name" Maria said. "Yeah Maria is right! Don't be too formal with us" Aoi said chirpfully. "Okay? So no need to be formal with us too, because I don't to be call Sakura-san" Mikan said with a smile appeared on her beautiful face. "Sure" Aoi and Maria said.

"So, what do you like to do now? Misaki asked. "Uhmmm neh, Aoi-chan, Maria-chan can you tell us what kind of place is Wonderland?" Nonoko asked suddenly because of her curiosity.

* * *

><p>So do you like it or not? Hehehe I'm just curious. So in the next will be About the Three Kingdoms in the Wonderland. Don't forget to review! Actually yesterday some ideas are running on my minds! Hehehe, but actually I'm planning to make another Fanfiction but I want this story to finish first. So Review! I'll only update you what kind of story will be in my second fanfcition.<p>

About in the Age of Maria Kurenai, I don't know what to put there so I only put there a question mark "?" So bai-bai! Have a nice day to all of you! See you next time on the next chapter!


	5. About The 3 Kingdoms in Wonderland

Hiya Guys, it's me again^^ in this chapter you will know some details about The Three Kingdoms who rule the Wonderland but not all the details and some names, I don't want to tell their names yet but you can guess some of them because I put some clues there .So here's the chapter 4 of Mikan and her friends in Wonderland! Enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor Vampire Knight

Summary: Mikan Sakura loves to draw what if her creations become true? And what if the Princess of the Kuran Kingdom and her Bodyguard from the world named Wonderland goes to the world called Earth just to tell them to Mikan and her Friends that they need her help to save the world called Wonderland that Mikan created. Will Mikan and her Friends will help them?

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong>

Name: Aoi Kuran

Age: 13 (LOL Aoi is too young to have a Fiancée)

Royal Status: Princess of the Kuran Kingdom

Status: PureBlood Vampire

Relationship Status: Engaged

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Pov<strong>_

Aoi and Maria looked at each other then Maria said "Sure, Princess Aoi will tell you about the Three Kingdoms in Wonderland". "I don't mind telling you" Aoi said with a smile on her face. "So, let's start?" Aoi asked while the others just nooded. Aoi cleared her throat as she started to tell them about the Three Kingdoms in Wonderland.

"Our place has a Three Kingdom, The three kingdoms rule the Wonderland so that's why our place is at peace but when the AAO started to attack us, the peace on our place has gone. The first kingdom is the Kuran Kingdom. The Kuran Kingdom is the most Powerful among the two kingdoms and I live in the Kuran Kingdom. The second kingdom is the Kiryu Kingdom; The Kiryu Kingdom is the second of the most powerful kingdom. The last but not the least is the Ichijo Kingdom. The Ichijo Kingdom is the third of the most powerful kingdom in the wonderland."Aoi said to them.

"Ohhh" They all said except from Hotaru who just listening. "So can I continue?" Aoi asked. They all nodded.

"The King of the Kuran Kingdom is _ Kuran he is my father and (hehehe sorry I don't want to tell their name now^^ but I guess if you're a fan of Vampire Knight you'll know them^^) All of the creatures who live in Wonderland respect him including the Two Kingdoms, He is the leader of the Vampire some of the creatures called him VAMPIRE OF THE VAMPIRES. His wife and my mother is _ Kuran my mother and my father are siblings." Aoi said. "Why did the King married the Queen if they're siblings?" Mikan asked out of her curiosity. "Mikan don't you noticed that it's like in Vampire Knight? Their names are exactly in Vampire Knight!"Misaki explain to Mikan. "Ohh I get it now^^, Thanks for explaining It to me" Mikan said. "I thought you're intelligent…." Misaki said sarcastically. Mikan just rolled her eyes.

"Actually you're the one who created us so you must it" Maria said. "Ok, stop it now guys I'll continue now if you don't mind" Aoi said then all of them nodded.

"So _ who is my mother is the queen of the Kuran Kingdom, My father loves her so much. My mother is so kind to others, sweet, smart and a very caring mother. I have a brother named _ Kuran (hehehe I know you knew who is he, but I don't want to tell his name for a now^^ sorry) Kuran, he is the heir of the Kuran Kingdom. His personality is kinda cold to others especially to his fangirls. If you see him at first you'll thought that he's not a caring person or a kind person. But when he's with us, he is so caring and a protective brother to me. Just like a good brother, so don't' judge him that easily. And I am the princess of the Kuran Kingdom, Let's proceed to the other kingdoms.

The king of the Kiryu Kingdom is _ Kiryu (hehehe I know that you knew who has the last name of Kiryu^^), King Kiryu is the best of my father (LOL in vampire knight they are enemies but in my story they are in good terms) Just like my father , all of the creatures in wonderland respect him too, His wife is _ _Kiryu (Guess who is she^^) Queen Kiryu and my Mother are Twins just like Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan

Queen Kiryu is older than my mother, The difference between my mother and Queen Kiryu are Queen Kiryu's hair, Queen Kiryu's hair is short while my mother's hair is long (So I guess you already knew the Queen of the Kiryu Kingdom^^).

King Kiryu and Queen Kiryu have two sons, the older son of King Kiryu and Queen Kiryu is _ Kiryu. Prince_ is the heir of the Kiryu Kingdom, he has a fiancée, and her fiancée is the Princess of the Ichijo Kingdom. The Princess of the Ichijo Kingdom is so beautiful. The younger brother of Prince_ is Youchi Kiryu (I told his name because all of you know who is the fiancée of Aoi^^), Youichi is known as my fiancée, Actually he is like the mini version of my onii-sama.

And the last is the Ichijo Kingdom, The king of the Ichijo Kingdom is (You already knew it^^) King Ichijo, King Ichijo is also a best friend of my father, and her wife is Queen Ichijo (guess who is she^^) People called her Queen Souen.

They have 3 childrens, the heir of the Ichijo Kingdom is Prince_Ichijo, and Prince Ichijo has the same personality as his father. The younger sister of Prince Ichijo is Princess_Ichijo, she's the fiancée of Prince Kiryu, Prince Kiryu and Princess Ichijo has the same personality (yay! I guess some of you know their names now^^). Some creatures said that they are like meant to be with each other. And the ounger brother of Prince Ichijo and Princess Ichijo is Prince_, The younger prince has the same name as his mother and he has the same personality of King Ichijo, he and my brother are best friends (do you know who he is?)" Aoi said.

"Wow! I can't believe that all of the names of the royal families are familiar to us! I'm so excited to go to the Wonderland!" Mikan said enthusiastically. "But actually we don't know if the royal families have the same faces as we thought, Mimi" Misaki said. "Oh, actually you're right Misaki!" Mikan said as she frowned a little.

"Before I Forgot, all of the royal families have different powers, the most powerful is King Kuran" Maria said. "My father has a same personality of my brother but he isn't cold to others, and I have the personality of my mother!, While Prince Kiryu got his personality to his father,King Kiryu. And Youichi has almost the same personality of Queen Kiryu but he doesn0t show his soft side to others , So instead he shows his façade face of his" Aoi said. "Ohhh" They all said except from Hotaru and Maria.

"So then let's go to sleep? I think all of you are tired especially Aoi-san and Maria-san " Hotaru said emotionlessly. "Hehehe we think so, but please cute the –san on our names" Aoi said while Maria agreed on what Princess Aoi said. "Whatever…." Hotaru said monotony after that she goes to her bed.

They all sweatdrop at what hotaru said. "So then let's go to sleep minna?" Mikan asked. "Hai! Tomorrow is gonna be a big day" The twins said in unison while Misaki agreed "yeah!" Misaki said. "So Aoi-chan and Maria-chan, you two can sleep in my queen side bed and I'll sleep in the couch" Mikan said "But-" Aoi said but Mikan speak before she'll complain. "No buts Princess, It's okay I feel comfortable there and The couch can be a bed, so please don't mind me" Mikan said. "Ok? Let's sleep!" Aoi said. "Goodnight everyone" They all said in unison including Maria and Aoi. (Actually the 5 girls shared the same room ^^)

* * *

><p>So do you like it? Review if you like it or not…. By the way you can PM me if you want to be sure if your guesses are right! So don't forget to review! Bai-bai!<p> 


	6. Welcome to Wonderland

Hello! Does the chapter 4 good or what? Hehehe so here's the chapter 5 of Mikan and her Friends! Enjoy! =D by the way i'm really sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor Vampire Knight ^^

Summary: Mikan Sakura loves to draw what if her creations become true? And what if the Princess of the Kuran Kingdom and her Bodyguard from the world named Wonderland goes to the world called Earth just to tell them to Mikan and her Friends that they need her help to save the world called Wonderland that Mikan created. Will Mikan and her Friends will help them?

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

Hotaru is the first one who awake next is Misaki then next are the twins then Maria, Aoi and Mikan are the last ones who awaken.

Timeskip:

"Aoi-chan, do we need to pack up our clothes?" Mikan asked. "You don't need to pack up your clothes, just bring some of your important things" Aoi said. "Ok" Mikan said. "Do I need to bring some of my potions, medicines and chemicals?" Nonoko asked. "It's up to you if you want to bring them" Maria said. "Oh, Okay I'll just bring them in case of emergency" Nonoko said. "I'll bring some of my tools if it's okay" Hotaru said while packing some of her things. "It's okay" Aoi said while drinking a cup of tea that Anna makes.

"What about me? Can I bring some foods and ingredients?" Anna asked. "Yes, you may" Aoi said. "So is everybody ready?" Aoi asked them. "Hai!" They all said except from Hotaru who just nodded.

"Neh, Hotaru what did you bring?" Mikan said suddenly. "The tools that I need for inventing things" Hotaru said monotony. "What about you Nonoko, Anna and Misaki?" Mikan asked them while packing some of her things. "I bring some chemicals, medicines, potions and some ingredients of mine in case if there's an emergency" Nonoko said while smiling at Mikan.

"I bring some foods and some ingredients" Anna said. "While I bring some of my books" Misaki said. "What kind of book did you bring?" Mikan asked. "A books about the Vampires, Wizards, Witches and Fairies, I think we needed it so that's why I brought those books" Misaki said. "You're so smart Misaki!" Anna said "Yeah Anna is right I didn't thought that those books will give us some informations" Nonoko said. "Hehehehe, so what did you bring then, Mimi?" Misaki asked Mikan. "Ohh me I bring my portable piano that Hotaru gave me in my past birthday, my song book and some of my important things" Mikan said.

"So are all of you ready to go in Wonderland?" Aoi asked them. "Hai! We're ready!" They all said except from Hotaru. "So wonderland here we come!" They all said enthusiastically of course except from hotaru who has her façade face.

Aoi casts some spells to make a portal to go in the Wonderland, after she casts some spells there's a portal on the wall, The 5 girls can't see anything because the light is blinding them. "Please hug yourselves with each other" Maria said the 5 girls followed what Maria said. The 5 girls hugged each other then started to entered in the portal after the light is gone. All their eyes are widened while their jaws are hung up including hotaru (I can't imagine hotaru's eyes are widened and her jaw is dropped =. =) Hotaru loosened her façade face when she sees her surroundings. All of them stared at their surroundings in Awe. Because all of them are on Wonderland now

* * *

><p>At Alice Academy<p>

"Principal the 5 students are missing!" Narumi said in a panic voice.

Flashback

"Good Morning my little students!" Narumi said when Narumi notice that Mikan, Hotaru, Misaki, Anna and Nonoko are not in the room he asked the students "Huh? Why are Miksan, Hotaru, Misaki, Anna and Nonoko are not here yet?" Narumi asked. "We even didn't know why they aren't here yet sensei!" The one boy said. "Sensei, all of us are worried about them! What if they've been kidnapped by the AAO?" The one girl said. "I need to tell this commotion to the Principal!" Narumi thought. "Class please calm down I'll report these commotions to the Principal so don't worry" Narumi said with a worried face.

End of the Flashback

"No need to worry Narumi-sensei, they are all in a safe place" The Principal named Kazumi said calmy while drinking a cup of tea. "But can ask where they are?" Narumi asked. "They are in a place called Wonderland" They are in a place called Wonderland" The Principal said. "Huh? What are you talking about principal? And what kind of place is Wonderland?" Narumi asked curiously. "It's like a fairytale world, Mikan created it 2 years ago" The Principal said. "But how did Mikan created that kind of place?" Narumi asked. "She has a Soul Alice tahat can give her drawings into reality, But she didn't know that she has that type of Alice until now but I guess The princess of the Kuran Kingdom named Ao told her already" The Principal said. "Ohh, but why did Mikan, Hotaru, Misaki, Anna and Nonoko needs to go to the place called Wonderland?" Narumi asked.

"Because all of the creatures there need Mikan's help including Mikan's friends" The Principal said. "Oh okay sorry for disturbing you Principal" Narumi said while bowing his head to shoe respect to the Principal. "No need to be sorry, Narumi-sensei" The Principal said calmly. "You can go now if you may" The Principal said. "Hai Principal" Narumi said after that he exit to the Principal room.

"My Friend, please take care of my niece" The Principal's thought.

* * *

><p>At Wonderland<p>

"Welcome to the wonderland Mikan, Hotaru, Misaki, Nonoko and Anna" Anna said. "Whoa it's so beautiful here" Nonoko said delightfully as her eyes sparkles. "Yes, it is" Anna agree on what Nonoko said. "Wow! I can't believe that my creation became into reality!" Mikan said dramatically. "You're right, Mimi all of these are so familiar on what you draw" Misaki said. "I don't know that there's a place like this exist especially those fairies" Hotaru said emotionlessly as she points where the fairies are.

"Look! There's a wizards too!" Mikan said enthusiastically while staring at the two wizards.

* * *

><p>don't forget to review!I'm really sorry for the late update, i'm just busy these days. Don't worry I'll post 3 chapters today or maybe 2...R&amp;R!<p>

By the way thanks PassionInWriting for reviewing the chapter 1 and 3! oh and don't worry i'll read and review your stories too to show my appreciation to you!

See you in the next chapter!


	7. Meet the Two Wizards

Yo! so how's the chapter 5? Here's the chapter 6 of Mikan ang her Friends in Wonderland! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Vampire Knight.

Summary:Mikan Sakura loves to draw what if her creations become true? And what if the Princess of the Kuran Kingdom and her Bodyguard from the world named _Wonderland _goes to the world called _Earth _just to tell them to Mikan and her Friends that they need her help to save the world called _Wonderland_ that Mikan created. Do Mikan and her Friends will help them?

* * *

><p>Mikan recognize them as a wizards because of their looks. The two wizards felt that someone is staring at them, So the wizard with a green hair come close to her and asked her on why on earth she is staring at them "Hey you!" The green hair wizard said. This caught Mikan's attention "Huh? Who are you calling at?" Mikan asked as she turn her head left and right. "Like duh!, it's you who I'm calling at!" The green hair wizard in a irritating voice as she points her finger on Mikan. "Oh, so-sorry" Mikan said as she felt a little nervous when the green hair wizard pointed her finger at her. "So?" the green hair wizard asked Mikan as she raise her right eyebrow. Mikan just gave her a quizzically look. the green hair wizard just rolled her eyes "Are you idiot?I'm asking you on why on earth are you staring at us?" The green hair wizard said angrily.<p>

"Uhmmmm...i'm sorry i didn't mean to stared at both of you it's just-" Before Mikan can explain further the green hair wizard interrupt her. "It's just what?" The green hair wizard asked impatiently. "Eto, Because I'm just amaed at both of you because I didn't saw a real wizards before" Mikan tried not to stuttered her voice. "Ha-Ha! are you for real?all of the creatures here see witches everyday!" The green hair wizard said sarcastically "Hmm.. or maybe you're just amazed by my beauty?" The green hair wizard added with a little confidence on her voice.

Mikan sweat dropped at what the green hair wizard said "I-It's not what you think green witch-san, me and my friend came from the real world" Mikan explain to them. "Your from WHAT?" The gray hair wizard suddenly join at their conversation with a shocked on her face.

"Uhmmm... i didn't mean to shock you gray wizard-san" Mikan apologized to the gray hair wizard. "Oops, I'm sorry I just can't believe that the person from the real world can come here" The gray hair wizards aid in a shyly voice. The gray hair wizard feels a bit embarrassed because of the rudeness of her voice earlier. "It's okay" Mikan said as she smiles at them. Mikan remember that she haven't introduce herself yet "By the way i haven't introduce myself yet! I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura, Mikan for short nice to meet the both of you!" Mikan said cheerfully which startled the two wizards because here in Wonderland, Fairies and most of the creatures on Wonderland are afraid of the Wizards because here in Wonderland The Wizards are the most powerful creatures next to the Vampires.

So That's why they don't expect this person to introduced herself to them even if she's from the real world. Mikan waved her right hand because the two wizards are frozen on their spots but Mikan failed so she started to shake them both until the two wizards are back to reality. "I-Im Nobara Ibaragi, J-Just call me Nobara if you want, pleased to meet you too" Nobara said shyly.

The green hair wizard on the other hand just space out.

* * *

><p>The Green hair Wizard P.O.V:<p>

"Mikan Sakura... I know that name! she's our Goddess!...Is there any chances that she's our goddess?" I thought as i realized what i said "Don't jump in conclusion Sumire!" I said as I slapped my forehead lightly. Then I realize that Nobara and that girl are staring at me.

Normal P.O.V

"What?" Sumire asked "You haven't introduce yourself yet, Sumire" Nobara said. "Is it important to introduce myself?" Sumire said rudely " Yes,it is especially if we meet a new person" Nobara said. Sumire just rolled her eyes and face Mikan "The name's Shouda Sumire" Sumire said emotionlessly but deep inside she feels happy that somebody befriended at them.

Sumire has short dark green hair with several distinctive curly, long strands at the front. Her bangs are cut straight across, reaching the top of her eyebrows. Sumire's eyes are a dark green color.

While Nobara possesses ephemeral beauty with a heart-shaped face and a petite form. She has icy-blue, wavy hair that flows down to her shoulders, pale skin and a pair of gentle blue eyes.

"Me and Sumire are Bestfriend" Nobara said to Mikan while Mikan has n "O" mouth display on her beautiful face. "By the way Sakura, are you alone here?"Sumire asked.

Mikan shook her head"Nu-uh,I'm not alone,I'm here together with my friends with Aoi-chan and Maria-chan" Mikan said while pointing at her friends who are eating at the tree not far away with them. "How mean of them! They didn't even tell me that they are going to eat snacks. Mou i really want to eat Anna's bake Foods today!" Mikan pouted cutely which caused the two Wizard to chuckled lightly.

"Hey guys, let's go there I'll introduced both of you to my Friends" Mikan said to Sumire and Nobara. On the other hand Sumire and Nobara are going to protest "But-" Sumire is cut off by Mikan "No Buts Permy" Mikan said Playfully.

"Hey what did you call me? Sakura?" Sumire asked as she put her hand on her waist "Permy" Mikan said plainly. "And why is that?"Sumire asked as she raised one of her eyebrows. "Nothing,It's just because of the end of your hair" Mikan said. Sumire is going to said something but is stop by Nobara.

"Uhmm...Sakura-san-" Nobara was cut off of Mikan again. "Call me Mikan"Mikan said cheerfully. "O-oh okay,M-Mikan-chan are you sure that you want us to introduce to your Friends?" Nobara asked shyly. "Of course,don't worry they're not bad as you think" Mikan said. "So let's go?" Mikan added. Nobara nooded lightly while Sumire just sighed "Okay then, so don't give me nicknames" Sumire said

"But it suited you!" Mikan said. Sumire shooked her head."Are we going or what?" Sumire asked. "Hai Hai let's go then!"Mikan said as they start to go where Hotaru and the others are.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! chapter 7 will be up! hehehe i'm not busy today so i'm planning to post more Chapters! I'm on the rough draft of Chapter 17! xD so see you guys on the next Chapter!<p> 


	8. They met Mikan's New Friends

Hello minna! here's the chapter 7 of Mikan and her Friends in Wonderland, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Vampire Knight

Summary:Mikan Sakura loves to draw what if her creations become true? And what if the Princess of the Kuran Kingdom and her Bodyguard from the world named _Wonderland _goes to the world called _Earth _just to tell them to Mikan and her Friends that they need her help to save the world called _Wonderland_ that Mikan created. Do Mikan and her Friends will help them?

* * *

><p><span>Introductions:<span>

Name: Sumire Shouda

Age: 14

Status: Wizard

Name: Nobara Ibaragi

Age: 14

Status:Wizard

* * *

><p>Mikan and the two Wizards reach where Mikan's Friends are. "Guys! I meet a two wizards, their names are Sumire Shouda and Nobara Ibaragi" Mikan said cheerfully while her friends, Maria and Aoi began to think on what the hell did Mikan befriended somebody at that fast, but they all thought that Mikan is just Friendly, that's why she already has a new friends.<p>

While Aoi and Maria are just happy that Mikan already befriended with the two wizards . The two of them knew that nobody here in Wonderland wants to befriend at the Wizards because they are the second powerful creation here in Wonderland .

"I'm Misaki Harada, you can call me Misaki if you want" Misaki introduced herself "And i have the doppelganger alice" Misaki added. The two wizards widended their eyes but nobody notice it except from Aoi,Maria and Hotaru. The three girls knew that the two wizards are suprised at what Misaki said because the two wizards can't believe taht she has an alice.

An Alice person is more powerful than the Wizard here in Wonderland, because Wonderland is created by an Alice Person.

Then the Twins started to introduce Themselves "I'm Nonoko Umenomiya and this is my Twin sister Anna Umenomiya" Nonoko said. "Nonoko has a Chemistry Alice and I have a Cooking Alice" Anna said. The two wizards just smiled but still have a shocked expression appeared on their faces.

"Hotaru Imai, Invention Alice"Hotaru said with no emotion on her voice. The two wizards began to think if Hotaru is a Robot because of her voice, but their thoughts are interuppted by Mikan.

"Hotaru is not like what you think,Permy and Nobara. Hotaru only shows her soft side t us but I think later you and Hotaru will be a good friends" Mikan whisper to them. "Ohhh" was all they said.

"By the way i suggest that both of you already knew Aoi-chan and Maria-chan,neh?" Mikan said. "Who is these Aoi and Maria that you are talking about?" Sumire asked being clueless. "Aoi is the Princess of the Kuran Kingdom while Maria Kurenai is her bodyguard, I pressumed"Nobara said calmy "By the way, why did you ask Mikan? Nobara added .

After a few seconds Aoi and Maria Appear behind the tree "Oh my God!" Nobara said shockingly while her right hand in in her mouth, while the reaction of Sumire is like she sees a ghost after she sees Princess Aoi and Maria in front of her eyes.

"Uhmm... hello? may I ask why are you staring at us like you've seen a ghost?" Aoi asked politely. Because of this Sumire is back into reality "Oh i'm sorry Hime" the two wizards said formally as they both bow their heads. Aoi just Smiled at them

"So guys can i ask on why on earth did you not invite me to eat?" Mikan asked, Hotaru began to explain why did they not invite Mikan to eat.

_**Flashback:**_

"Look! There's a witches too!" Mikan said enthusiastically while staring at the two recognize them as a wizards because of their looks. The two wizards felt that someone is staring at them, So the wizard with a green hair come close to her and asked her on why on earth she is staring at them.

_**End of the Flashback**_

"We didn't want o interrupt your conversation with those two wizard so we went to the tree not fara way from where you are back then so that after your conversation with them you can see us" Hotaru explained. "Yeah Hotaru is right, Mikan-chan " The twins said in unison.

"Gomene, Mimi but there are still have some left over foods" Misaki said while staring at Mikan with an apologise look. Mikan just sign in defeat she knew that her frineds didn't mean to leave her like that "Okayi'll just eat the left over foods" Mikan said while she offers Sumire and Nobara "Neh, do you want some?" as she went where the foods are.

"Uhmm... you sure?" Nobara asked shyly. "Thanks for asking,soffy if we're eating your share because we didn't even eat breakfast yet" Sumire said while feeling embarrassed at what she said. "It's no big deal, here" Mikan said as she gave them her shares.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip<strong>_

After eating, the 9 girls are chatting about different things. Sumire began to ask what Mikan alice is, because Mikan didn't told them her Alice yet. "Sakura, if you don't mind what Alice do you posses?" Sumire asked Mikan. "Actually I'm possesing Alices, I have nullification, Stealing,Insertion,Copy and Erase and-" before she can continue Nbara started to speak "So yo-your a Multi- Alice user?" Nobara said in a shock toned because she doesn't knew that a person from the real world can posses many alices.

"Nobara,please calm down Mikan is not yet finish in what she is saying" Sumire said to Nobara but she's shock too just like Nobara. Nobara just blushed because of her rudeness "I'm so sorry,Mikan-chan I didn't mean to be rude at you It's just that I'm so shocked that you have four Alices" Nobara said.

"It's okayNobara , no need to apologise, Actually i have five alices, My fifth Alice is Soul Alice" Mikan said, while the six girls have the same thought in their mind "_I bet the two wizards will be shocked that Mikan posses a Soul Alice". _

They are all right the two wizards drop their jaws and their eyes are widened at what Mikan said.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? don't forget to R&amp;R... yay! time to watch fairy tail! bai bai, Minna I'll just update Tommorrow!<p>

By the way i change my username to GrayFullbusterisMine...LOL I wonder if Juvia is here and she sees my username i don't know what will she do to me xD...neh can i ask who is your Favorite Character Boy there? Mine is Gray Fullbuster ahahaha it's obvious xD hmmm i think i'm planning to make a Fanfiction of Fairy tail that involves Gray and Juvia^^ but i don't know when I'll make it...Sayonara!


End file.
